Double Trouble
by KingOfGames001
Summary: Today was supposed to be a night of fun until "he" came along


I'm very disappointed with myself that i didn't get this up on time and that i haven't updated SS but school has been pretty hectic. Anyways lets pretend its Halloween again so enjoy :)

I don't own One Piece or any of their amazing characters

* * *

><p>Today was supposed to be a night of fun. It was Oct. 31st Halloween and the ASL brothers decided to stay indoors this year. They were going to watch a marathon of horror movies, eat a shit load of junk food, scare the shit out of each other, and just enjoy the night where monsters come out to spook the people of the living.<p>

Sabo was the one in charge to get the food since even though he agrees they should eat junk food it wouldn't hurt to have some healthy food in the wide variety of snacks he will provide to the bottomless pits called Ace and Luffy.

Ace was in charge of picking out the movies because of the fact that he had good taste in movies specifically horror movies. Back when they were kids Ace would often sneak off to Marco's house to watch the new latest horror story. He would then critique it and point out the parts that were cliché, bad, good, moderate, etc. To be honest Sabo had never seen Ace genuinely scared when watching those things.

Although Sabo could handle watching it there were just some parts that would make him cringe and have his skin crawling but Ace would stare with disinterest. Usually his job was to be Luffy's teddy bear since Luffy would become a little kid when horror came into the conversation. It really confused him since Luffy would be scared shitless with the horror from films but not when being confronted by men twice his size in the middle of the night in an alley no less. At those moments he would smile and get ready to either die or come out victorious somehow.

"Alright hurry up the movie is starting!", Ace was putting the DVD case into its rightful place when he heard Sabo set up the snacks on the coffee table.

"What movie did you pick?" Sabo was honestly curious as he was putting the snacks in alphabetical order.

"A classic. Halloween. Even Luffy should be able to handle that," he made sure everything was in place before going to the sofa and sitting down on it. Ace rolled his eyes when he saw Sabo being his OCD self. "Luffy hurry up or were gonna start without you!"

Both brothers heard the stomps of their monkey as he ran down the stairs. Right before entering the living room Luffy made a huge leap successfully landing on Ace.

"Gak! Goddammit Luffy every time! Do I look like a landing site for stupid monkeys?!"

"Shishishi sorry Ace but i got tired of running so I jumped instead!," Luffy lifted himself off of Ace to make sure he got some air.

"You act like you don't like it freckles," Sabo knew that deep deep down inside Ace loved the attention Luffy would bestow upon him.

"Shut up Sabo! Nobody was talking to you!" Great now his face was starting to get hot not a good sign.

"Watch the movie!," although he meant it as an order it came out more like a whine.

As Sabo finished organizing the snacks the trailers had ended and the movie began. He got up from his crouched position to join his brothers on the sofa.

Ace got himself comfortable and brought Luffy closer to him. Seeing as Ace had given the cue Luffy wrapped his whole body around Ace like a snake. Resting his head on Ace's chest Luffy could hear the calm heartbeat of the freckled boy. No matter what it always managed to calm him down. Ace himself rested his chin on Luffy's head feeling loved and comfortable at the same time. Looks like today will be a great Halloween.

Thirty minutes into the movie and everything was going great. Sabo was munching on some broccoli, Luffy was surprisingly enough not getting scared, and Ace was playing with Luffy's hair.

Reaching down to his pocket the freckled boy checked to see if he had received any texts since he had it in silence. He was met with empty pockets instead.

"Dammit" he got up from his comfy position dragging Luffy up with him.

"What happened?" Luffy and Sabo asked at the same time.

"I forgot my phone in the garage when i was fixing my bike," Ace untangled Luffy from himself and set him down on the sofa. Grabbing the blanket Makino had made for them in the style of a pirate flag with ASL stitched onto the front he wrapped ir around Luffy." I'll be back okay? Just gonna come and go in like two minutes top."

"But-" Luffy never got to finish his sentence since Ace had already left the living room. He pouted at the fact that there might be some psycho out there and his big brother didn't even care.

Running his fingers through Luffy's hair Sabo tried to calm him down." Don't worry Lu freckles will be back in no time. So let's continue to watch the movie and eat" he offered Luffy a plate full of all kinds of meat.

Luffy was never one to deny food. He grabbed the plate and started to wolf down the meat. He relaxed under the soothing feeling of having Sabo pet his head like a kitty.

Seeing that his brother was successfully relaxed Sabo went onto watching the movie. They were in the part where the house was experiencing a black out and the father went down the basement to fix the problem where of course he would get stabbed and killed.

Both Sabo and Luffy cringed at that part. Once Sabo had gotten over it he started to imagine what they would do if that happened to them. Luffy would most likely scream and tackle him to the ground. The lamp next to him started to flicker. He looked at it and thought "oh you have got to be kidding me" and then complete darkness surrounded them. Before his eyes could even adjust he was tackled to the ground.

"Fuck!...well at least you didn't scream." But his back will be hurting for a couple of days after that harsh landing.

Luffy tightened his grip on Sabo and asked him a question that has been on his mind for a while.

"Where's Ace, Sabo?" It's been longer that two minutes and Luffy knows that because he counted those one hundred twenty seconds until it started to go over five hundred.

The little monkey was right about that. Ace was taking way too long to just get a phone." Look Lu I'm go get a flashlight from the garage. As for Ace his narcolepsy most likely kicked in so don't worry alright." He smiled towards his little brother as he got up from the floor.

Once again Luffy was lifted up and put on the sofa. Their blanket was wrapped around him and this time around he got a kiss on the forehead as reassurance that Sabo and Ace would be back in no time.

Sabo sighed. Why couldn't their uncle shanks just listen to Dragon when it came to leaving the important stuff in the house and junk in the garage. He entered the quiet garage, being very careful to not trip on anything. He shimmies his way to the drawer closest to him and opens it up for inspection. His hand wonders in the cavern until he feels something like a flashlight. Bringing it out he turns it on not surprised that he was still bathed in darkness. He most likely got Luffy's flashlight that had lived a very abusive life in the hands of that chaotic monkey. He gave a few hits until it finally worked.

"Whoa!" The last thing he was expecting was to be faced by Ace's back. Why was he just standing there? Did he have one of his attacks again? "Did you find your phone Ace? If not hurry up man I promised Luffy we would be back fast. Plus he's going to be mad at you since you broke your promise."

Ace turned around slowly making Sabo feel a little uneasy. Something wasn't right. Ace's face was blank showing no emotion until he started to smirk sinisterly at Sabo. Without Ace having to say anything Sabo knew what was happening. "He" was back.

"Hello Sabo. Did you miss me?" Ace's voice had gotten deeper and his tone seemed darker a vivid contrast to his usual calm friendly voice. "I would of came sooner but you know the life of a double personality it ain't easy."

Now you might be wondering what's happening right? Well when Ace was younger not only was he plague by his narcolepsy but also by his other personality. As you can imagine growing was pretty rough for Ace since his other self would take over at the most random of times. Now Ace was no saint of course but his other self was borderline psychotic. On several occasions his other self would almost kill people for no reason.

After one close encounter in which cost Shanks left arm Dragon decided enough was enough and that Ace should receive help. It seemed to work at first but after a few sessions Roger would still come out. Ace had decided to call his other self after someone who he considered the devil himself, Gol D. Roger, his father.

Now everything else the demon did they could handle. What would really get them on edge would be whenever Roger was around Luffy. He would stare at their monkey as though he wanted to eat him up and possibly do other stuff. For that reason whenever Roger came out Luffy would be locked in his room with Shanks outside guarding his door. Of course Roger didn't like that and would go crazy to the point of threatening to kill himself if they didn't let him see Luffy. If it hadn't been for Sano tackling him down and knocking him out Ace would probably be dead.

After that terrifying incident Ace's psychiatrist felt they had to take drastic measures. He prescribed Ace with some strong pills that would hopefully tame the demon inside. After three months the pills started to work their magic. Roger would come out less and less and even when he did come out he was in a complete daze. That was the only state they ever saw him in until finally he wouldn't come out at all anymore. He was finally gone. At least that's what they thought.

"I thought you were gone Roger! How the fuck did you come back?!" Sabo wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"I was onto you bastards from the very start. I knew that eventually Dragon would get involved and get rid of me forever since none of you wanted to share Luffy" he smirked," That's why I decided that if i wanted Luffy all to myself I would have to be patient. So i came up with a plan."

A plan? So this bastard was never gone in the first place?

" Don't worry my darling I can already see the questions that are rattling that blonde head of yours and since I'm such a nice person I'll explain to you my plan" he smiled at Sabo just like Ace would and it made the blonde haired boy feel sick to his stomach.

"When I decided to "sleep" you ingrates had gotten over- confident mistake number one." Roger laughed mockingly." Your dear freckles had stopped taking the pills and once he did that I started to regain my strength for each day that passed by. I had to control my urge to take over until the time was right." He knew that had he not done that they might have succeeded in getting rid of him permanently.

Roger stepped closer to Sabo," You don't know the joy I experienced when i heard that both Scar face and lizard man would be gone at the same time since at least one of those bastards would be home" He grew mad when he mentioned Shanks and Dragon making Ace's face look monstrous but in the next second he was grinning," and well here we are. Of course the first one to go would have to be you the knight in shining armor, the bane of my existence. The other two will be taken care of later. That way i could finally have my way with Luffy" he smiled happily.

Sabo grew furious," Over my dead body will that ever happen Roger."

Roget gave Sabo a twisted smile," That can be arranged blondie."

Roger lunged at Sabo making him drop the flashlight to the ground with a crash making the already defected thing start to flicker like crazy. Their figures were illuminated by the flickering light throwing shadows around the garage. Both were strong and one was never on top for more than a second. The fight seemed like it would have no victor until one had their hands wrapped around the others neck.

Roger had Sabo by the neck. The flashlight that had landed on the ground during their fight was starting to dim. Roger put more pressure on Sabo's neck making it harder for him to breathe.

_Fuck. I'm sorry Ace. I'm sorry Luffy for not being able to protect you guys like a sibling should._

The flashlight finally went out and all you heard was a sickening crack and the thud of a body hitting the floor.

Luffy was beginning to become impatient. Where were Ace and Sabo?! They promised they would come back fast.

He threw the blanket to the floor and got up from the sofa. Just as he was beginning to walk he suddenly crashed into something. He looked and squinted his eyes to see who it was. He was relieved to see that it was Ace. Although something felt off about him.

Roger leaned in and grabbed Luffy's face," Hey Luffy. I missed you my beloved." He smiled at Luffy happily.

Luffy's eyes widened as he recognized who this person was. Before he could even take two steps back his world was becoming dark as he felt himself falling to the floor.

Lifting Luffy up bridal style Roger started to walk up the staircase to his new room.

"Happy Halloween everybody"


End file.
